Getting It
by Starlover1990
Summary: Sam and Jack on Christmas eve. S/J


Time: Somewhere during S8, but for sure after Affinity. I'm curious if someone gets the references. ;)

Pairing: Sam/Jack.

Authors: Cess525 and Starlover

Rating: T

Summary: Sam and Jack on Christmas eve. Fluffy/Guttery.

Warning: Written by a college kid who doesn't have all her marbles and a few screws loose and an eight months pregnant lady. Also pregnant ladies hubby decided his input was needed…he has wanted a fic about it for years! :P

**Getting it**

"T'was the night before Christmas and all through house, not a creature was stirring except for Jack's pants."

"Jack, just because your pants are 'stirring' doesn't mean you are going to get anything," Sam said as she swatted Jack's advances away. He pouted and looked at Sam.

"But it is Christmas eve." Jack whined.

" Yes and my back is killing me, my leg hurts, my belly is bigger than Santa's and someone keeps kicking me down low. So the answer stands as No." Sam said with more authority as she continued to clean the kitchen.

Jack picked up a bowl and played with it for a second before replying. "I could give you a massage." He suggested, waggling with his eyebrows.

"The last time you gave me a 'massage' I ended up at the physical therapist for a month trying to correct the 'knot' you were getting rid of."Sam continued as she moved around the kitchen with more ease than normal for an eight month pregnant woman. "Besides everyone should be here soon."

"We could make it a quickie. The bed is just right down the hall." He said as he waved his hand towards the bedroom and stepped closer to her all the while trying to catch her attention is his chocolate brown eyes. She used to say she could never say 'no' to them.

Sam was on to him and keep her eyes on the dishes. "Just because you are ready for a quickie, doesn't mean I am. Besides the last time you were 'under pressure' to perform in a time limit you failed to satisfy on both of our accounts."Sam said with a smirk.

He frowned remembering that particular time and shuddered. "Okay, that wasn't fun. Especially not when Daniel decided to waltz into our house without even knocking," He sighed and tried one last time."But, we know now that they won't come before seven. No, Daniel that scares the crap outta me and little Jack."

"We knew Daniel was coming! You just didn't listen to Daniel when he said what time he was coming. Hints why I told you, it had to be quick." Sam said as she made her way to the couch to sit down. "Besides you are just going to have to accept it, you can't always get what you want when you want; especially once the baby comes."

"I know," He said, as he followed Sam into the living room; sitting close to Sam on the couch. He put a hand on her belly, hoping that he would feel the baby move. "At least with this one I didn't fail to perform," He smirked.

"Your little swimmers defiantly work but I seem to remember doing all the work that night." Sam said proudly.

He glared at her. "Just because you finished it doesn't mean that you did all the work," He put some space between them and continued. "If it was indeed that time, I remember very well initiating it and being on top in the beginning."

"Alright, yes you were there too. Jack, I am just not in the mood, can't a girl just say no and let it be that?" Sam said as she scooted closer and put her head on his shoulder. "Plus I like it better when we can play before hand." She added as she waggled her eyebrows.

He looked at her, trying to figure her out and then grabbed her hand. "Okay, but it is Christmas Eve." He mentioned sadly as he looked at the tree and the stockings next to it.

"Well, it will still be Christmas Eve later if you remember not to over serve Daniel this time. Nothing kills the mood more than having someone crashed out on the couch, drooling."

"But it is fun to see," He smiled. "And Daniel is such a light weight. Did you hear that Teal'c is coming separately. " He waited a second and then added; "I think he mentioned bringing that girl over."

"Krista?" Sam asked hopefully, and Jack shrugged his shoulders. "The girl with the long reddish-brown straight hair?" Jack still looked confused "The girl with the 'great' butt." Sam added exasperated.

"Yes, yeah, her." He grinned. "Awesome butt; probably has to do with the 'training' Teal'c gives her." He thought for a second and continued; "Didn't they met each other during _that _time." Sam looked confused at him. "You know, _that _time." When she still looked confused he explained; "When you got that thing."

"Oh!...oh…yeah." Sam grimaced. "I think you are right about that. She is really sweet, I really like her. She does walk funny though."

"Yes, well, Teal'c gave her that!" He grinned. "He knows how to treat a girl. He gave me some tips too." He waggled his eyebrows again as she glared. "Later," He quickly added. "We still have a whole evening ahead of us!"

"Can I just sit here and relax?" Sam asked hopefully.

"Sure." He said as he got up and walked away; "Till everyone has left. Then you owe me one."

"Deal" Sam called over her shoulder toward him "Hey, can you bring me a water while you are up?"

"Sure." He shouted back while opening the fridge, grabbing a Guinness for himself and a water for Sam. Then he realized what she said and walked back in, very pleased. "You know, it shouldn't be that late. I'm sure Teal'c has other plans tonight and Daniel probably won't like being the fifth wheel. We'll have more than enough time."

Sam gave a short little laugh as she accepted the bottle. The doorbell rang and she looked at her watch. "Oh look, Daniel is early again." Rolling her eyes. "Surprise, surprise."

"Didn't that guy got a hint last time that he shouldn't be early."He sighed and put his Guinness down. "At least he's ringing the doorbell this time."

He walked towards the door and let Daniel in. A few minutes later Teal'c and Krista came in. Teal'c carrying a large fruitcake with a big grin on his face. "Oh yeah, he just got some. " Sam said under her breath. "Hey Daniel, Teal'c, Krista. I take it he drive wasn't bad?"

"The roads were fine." Teal'c answered simply. "I cannot speak for Daniel Jackson as he drove here on his own."

Sam and Jack shared a smile and Daniel walked towards the kitchen trying to ignore the innuendo.

The End…sadly enough for poor Danny who wouldn't be getting any for Christmas…again.


End file.
